everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Minerva le Fay
Minerva le Fay is the next Morgan le Fay from The Arthurian Legends. A manipulative and wanton sorceress, she is quite excited to be the next Morgan le Fay. She is quite set and she does not have any doubts about her future destine and her role as the next Morgan le Fay. She still lives in the end, doesn't she? Characters Personality Minerva le Fay is a fairly confident girl. She does not tolerate people who cannot see her eye to eye or belittle her. She is clever, cunning, and intelligent as she was born from a mother who was born in a man's world. (Well, technically it still is but since this generation's Le Morte de Arthur is now headed by girls, it's technically not too). She is one mean sorceress, straightforward and blunt, she does not sugarcoat anything and will probably tell you straight on that your new shoes look awful with your new dress (unless she needs something from you.) She is an introvert and would very much like to be alone rather than with large groups of people. She thinks being in a group is quite a chore. She dislikes people but she tolerates some, like her sister, Amelia, and Ambrosia. It is hard for people to worm their way into her, but if you happen to do so, she is a powerful ally to have and a terrible enemy to make but don't let this fool you. Even if you are someone she tolerates, do not fully trust her as Minerva's actions and intentions is a bit tricky to predict, if you can at all. Being half-fay. she is arrogant but she has the skill to back it up and is quite the hardworker. She always makes sure that she knows what she's talking about or doing as to not make a fool of herself. She is a powerful sorceress but not an hexcellent potion maker. Her fatal flaw is that she is too ambitious, wanting to want the world and everything it can offer despite knowing that the world's balance would be affected if she does. Appearance Minerva has black hair, which is not natural thank you very much. She is a natural blonde, just like her sister, but she covers it up with dye as she will look too ''much like her sister if she does not. She has icy grey eyes that swirls and storms whenever she is displeased. She is pale, in contrast with her sister, (which she probably gets from her fay side) and she easily gets sunburned. Her hands are burned as with her constant practicing of potion making that ''she never seem to perfect. She is prone to wearing a grey feathered capelet over her green dress which fits her body quite nicely. She is often seen wearing heels even though she is a really tall girl. Fairy Tale - The Arthurian Legend, specifically Le Morte d'Arthur How the Story Goes Le Morte d'Arthur tells the story of King Arthur and his Knights at the Round Table. Arthur, who is son of King Uther Pendragon but was raised by another family, takes his rightful place as king when, as a boy, he is able to pull the sword called Excalibur from the stone. Although he rules wisely and is counseled by Merlin the magician, Arthur makes enemies of other kings and is often at war. How does Minerva come into it? Minerva is the next Morgan le Fay, meaning she is the half-sister of Arthur and an antagonist of the story. She is excited in wrecking up things in the Kingdom of Camelot, as she never really gets much glory. She is not excited about having to conceive her sister's child and having her advances rejected by Lancelot. Relationships Family Minerva and Morgan has a fairly good relationship. The current Morgan le Fay absolutely adores her daughter and would bring heaven and earth together if that would make her happy, to put it simply, she will do anything for Minerva and Minerva would do the same for her mother. They have a good relationship and they always talk to each other when they can. Morgan knows about the little crush Minerva has on Ambrosia despite her daughter's best tries to hide it from her (which frankly, kinda offends and hurts her). She is quite scared and sorrowful for her daughter because she's been there and done that and know exactly how it ends. Minerva also has a sister, and you might know her well as Amelia! She thinks Amelia is annoying as hex but she still loves her all the same! Friends Friends? Minerva does not have friends! What she has are acquaintances with specific skill sets fit for Minerva's needs. Sadly, those acquaintances are quite low in number and she's always looking for new minion-- er I mean acquaintances. Pet Minerva has a snow white owl which she named Minerva as well (nicknamed Minnie). Her owl is the closest thing Minerva has to a best friend. Minnie is Minerva's assistant, confidante, best friend, and the occasional latte buddy. Romance Minerva has a lot of crushes. Mainly, she loves loves '''loves' girls so much. If you are a strong and cunning girl, chances are Minerva ''will have a crush on you! She's had a crush on the future Lancelot but she's got over her (though, it still hurts to see the future Lancelot with the future Guinevere). Although, Minerva has the tendency to like anyone she meets, she's had one crush that's managed to stick and hex her up in all the good and bad ways. Ambrosia Emrys--Ambrosia Emrys is someone she's loved with all her heart and she would do anything for Ambrosia to forget her crush on Amelia. Minerva tries to delude herself that the relationship she currently has with Ambrosia is okay. Enemies She has a lot of enemies. It would do us no good to try and list it all! It would, perhaps, take until the end of times to list all of her enemies! Trivia * She's left-handed. * Minerva's magic's manifestation is a slight air of pheromones around her that makes all living creatures be mildly attracted to her. * She is a scorpio. * She often refers to people with "Dahrling" Quotes Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Characters